Claimed Cherry Blossom
by Nightgoth
Summary: Sasuke has returned 5 years later, but he is shocked when Sakura's father sets up a competition for the strongest ninja. Not a big deal right? Only one problem: Who ever wins gets to marry Sakura! What will Sasuke do? Will he admit his feels or let Sakura marry another? Read to find out! SasukexSakura
1. Chapter 1 Sakura Haruno

Chapter 1: Sakura Haruno

**HI, well this is my first fan fiction. I wanted to write one because I love these characters, the story line, and I just wanted to see if I could possibly make one sound interesting. I do not think that I am a good writer, but I'll give it a go. Please be lenient since this is my first one. Thank you.**

_On one side of the Leaf Village:_

Two shadowy figures sat in a dark office with just a lamplight allowing some light to penetrate the darkness. The figure behind the desk finished signing a document, before it was handed to the dark figure a few feet away in front of the desk.

"He can only marry her if he admits his feelings for her before April 18." Said the figure behind the desk.

The figure seated opposite the desk chuckled with the reply… "By the time I'm done he won't have a choice." With that the figure stood up, did some hand signs and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

_On the other side of the Leaf Village:_

The sun shined through black and light lacy, pink curtains, gently waking our beautiful pink haired kunoichi…Sakura Haruno. Her eyes fluttered open revealing beautiful sparkling, emerald green eyes. She sighed softly as she sat up and stretched.

Once she adjusted her eyes, she looked at the clock and gasped "_I'm Late!"_ She jumped out of the bed and ran into the bathroom for her morning routine; 5 min. later she rushed out with just a towel wrapped around her looking for her ninja gear.

(She is 17, she had surpassed her mentor Tsunade, and she had even made it to ANBU.)

She dressed in her fishnet top along with her red vest that she zipped up, and grabbed her black shorts with a white skirt. She looked in the mirror to make sure she looks alright while she added her Leaf headband to pull her hair back a little.

On her way toward the hallway she caught a glance of the old team 7's photograph that had been taken when they were twelve. Her eyes landed on a boy with onyx eyes and raven hair…. _"Sasuke Uchiha"_ she thought. A sad smile graced her lips as she remembered the day he set foot through the gate of the Leaf 3 months ago.

_Flash Back:_

_It had been two days after the war with Madra Uchiha had ended, thanks to Sasuke and Team Hawk joining with the Leaf. During those two days Naruto had been talking to him about what happened. Sasuke had revealed very little but agreed to return to the village along with Team Hawk. She had been glad about him returning especially when his name had been cleared, but was saddened when he acted cold toward her. So, she decided that it would be best if she ignored him. Of course, she had to see him when team 7 met, but other than that she barely would talk to him. The only physical contact she had with him is if he needed healing, he would come by the hospital, she would heal him, and he would leave simple as that. _

_End of Flash Back_

Sakura shook her head out of her thoughts as she grabbed a slice of toast to eat on the way to team 7's training grounds. Sighing she thought.. _"Today is going to be one of those days."_ As she opened her front door she noticed a paper stuck there. Grabbing it, she left in a hurry; she was already 30 min. late.

When she arrived at the bridge in the training grounds she could not help but giggle at the sight before her. The great Uchiha Sasuke had a pretty blush adorning his cheeks, while Naruto had a sly look of amusement on his face. She giggled again a little louder, _"Who knew the great Uchiha Sasuke could blush" _she thought.

They must have heard her because they both looked in her direction one in shock and the other in amusement.

"What are you two arguing about now?" she asked.

The first one to answer was Naruto, "SAKURA-CHAN TEME HERE HAS A CRUSH ON Y..mmhmmmm!", he was cut short by Sasuke punching him into a nearby tree.

"Sasuke why did you hit Naruto-Kun?" she asked a little irritated, _"I wanted to know what he was going to say, dang it!"._

"Hn." Is all he said as he walked over to the blond to finish their argument. All she could do was shake her head, _"Those two, always fighting."_

**Chapter one: complete.**

**Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2 Sasuke Uchiha

Chapter 2: Sasuke Uchiha

**Hello again, I would like to thank: the Sasusaku Fan, the Guest, Dina Sana, RedRubyS.C, and Tiger Priestess for the kind reviews. THANK YOU! I really appreciate them! **

**Quick question though for RedRubyS.C, what is the anime la storia de arcana famglia? Thank you. **

**Ok, here goes nothing. Lol. **** (I am going to do this chapter in Sasuke's Pov.)**

(Sasuke's Pov.)

The sun was high in the sky, indicating that it was already noon. Sighing Sasuke looked over at the dobe, Naruto, whom he had stopped fighting with an hour ago. The dobe looked back knowingly with a sly grin plastered on his face. _"Damn him!"_ he thought. He knew he shouldn't have let Naruto get to him, but he wouldn't shut up about a certain pink haired team-mate. He closed his eyes as he leaned against a tree wondering how his day ended up this way…

_Flash Back_

_The sun had just started to rise as Sasuke Uchiha opened his eyes. Groaning he looked at the clock to see that it was already 6 a.m. After a quick shower he had dressed in his normal white long-sleeved, loose shirt that hung open, with black pants and black ninja sandals. Minus, of course the stupid snake rope thing that reminded him of Orochimaru. _

_On his way out the door he had grabbed his katana along with a tomato, which he ate promptly for it was his favorite food. He left his house around seven and arrived at the bridge in the training grounds around eight. Of course he was always the first one there so he just leaned against the tree and waited for the rest of his team to show up. _

_While he waited his mind had started to drift towards his lovely pink haired team mate….When he had set foot through the gate of the Leaf village, the first time in 5 years, he felt happy and sad at the same time. He was glad to be home, but sad of the fact that he had been out of his fiends lives for so long. A week had passed before he has seen… "__**her"**_**…**_the girl who had plagued his mind for years. He had accidently put too much force in a kick when him and Naruto were sparing, which had meant a trip to the hospital. When she had walked into the room with a smile and a very short, revealing medic uniform on, he had almost collapsed of blood loss from a bloody nose. He was able to compose himself though, from years of practice, but if you looked close enough you could see a "slight" blush gracing the Uchiha's features. _

_He, however, noticed that her smile faltered when her eyes had landed on him. He frowned when he had seen that: "she has changed" he thought._

_**Inner Sasuke: "Yes she has! Just look how much she has grown!"**_

"_Who the hell are you!?"_

"_**I'm your inner dummy."**_

"_What do you want? I thought I got rid of you long ago?"_

"_**You 'thought' you got rid of me."**_

"_Hn."_

"_**Don't 'Hn' me! Anyway as I was saying…just look at those curves and that chest!"**_

"_Hmmm."_

"_**And that very short, revealing uniform….I'd love to find out what is under…."**_

"_STOP THAT!"_

_***Chuckling Darkly* "Does Stotic Sasuke have feels for the Cherry Blossom?"**_

_*Blushing heavily* "N-n-n-oo"_

_***Heavy sarcasm* "Sure you don't." **_

"_Will you just go away already Damn it!"_

"_**Fine, but I'll be back."**_

_He had been brought from his inner rant when he had heard her sweet voice addressing Naruto. _

"_Naruto, you idiot, what have you done now?" She had asked._

_Naruto had given her a sheepish grin and replied, "Sorry Sakura-chan, but I promise it wasn't me. Sasuke-Teme, he did this to me!"_

_At the mention of his name he had looked up, all he thought when he saw the look on her face was, "Shit" before he was punched into the wall. Groaning as he picked himself up off the floor the only thought he had was, "Damn she has gotten stronger." _

_Going back to early of his present day, the dobe had strolled into the training grounds with a sly smirk on his face. He had looked at the blonde warily wondering what was going to happen, but he had not expected those words to come out of Naruto's mouth. _

"_HEY SASUKE-TEME! GUESS WHAT!...ME AND KIBA SAW SAKURA-CHAN NAKED IN THE BATH HOUSE YESTERDAY AND MAN DID SHE LOOK FINE WITH HER BREAS…mmm! –Naruto said._

_The dobe never got to finish because he was picked up by the neck, by a very pissed off Sasuke who had a very nice blush on his features. And that's when Sakura had shown up with a giggle. *in the back ground you could hear Naruto yelling trying to tell Sakura that Sasuke liked her and then you could hear the sound of a body being hit into a tree*_

_As Sasuke walked over to a have conscious Naruto, he had stated, "If you tell her that I have feelings for her, I will break every bone in your body!" and with that he had walked away to lean against the tree again._

_End of Flash Back_

Sasuke was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of Naruto shouting, "HEY SAKURA-CHAN! WHAT IS THAT PAPER STICKING OUT OF YOUR WEAPONS POUCH?"

Before Sakura could grab it, Naruto had it, reading it out loud as loud as he could. "IT SAYS THAT YOUR FATHER AND MOTHER WANT YOU TO MEET THEM AT THE HOKAGE'S OFFICE IN A FEW HOURS TO DISCUSS YOUR ENGAGEMENT….WAIT! ENGAGEMENT! SAKURA-CHAN I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE GOING TO GET MARRIED!

"_What! She is going to get married? To who?" _Sasuke thought.

He looked over to Sakura to see her in a state of shock. He let a sigh of relief escape when Naruto asked the question of who she was going to marry. To their surprise she stated. "I don't know."

All Sasuke thought before she headed off to the Hokage's tower was, "_No one will claim her but me!"_ and with that he disappeared in a puff of smoke to ease drop on the meeting that was going to take place.

**Chapter 2: complete.**

**Please read and review. Thank you. **


	3. Chapter 3 Plan A: SUSH Together

Chapter 3: Plan A: Together

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews. They are greatly appreciated. Ok! So on with chapter 3!**

_Training Grounds_

(Normal Pov.)

Naruto sat on the rail of the bridge impatiently waiting for Kakashi sensei. _"Where the hell is that pervert?"_ he thought. "no…good...dirty…rotten…perverted…late….Kakashi…sensei…." he started to grumble.

Just then Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke sitting on a tree branch, "Who's perverted?" he asked.

In surprise Naruto fell off the railing with a thud. "UM…NO ONE KAKASHI SENSEI!...AND YOUR LATE!"

"Well you see I got lost on the path of life and…."he started.

"I DON'T CARE!...WE HAVE A SERIOUS PROBLEM!...SAKURA-CHAN IS ENGAGED AND IT'S NOT TO SASUKE-TEME!, Naruto shouted.

"E-N-N-G-AGED!?...N-OT T-O S-A-SUKE?'" Kakashi stuttered as he fell out of the tree branch.

Pulling himself together he asked Naruto where Sasuke and Sakura went. Naruto told him that Sakura-chan left to go to the Hokage's tower to meet with Lady Tsunade and her parents about the engagement. Also, that Sasuke-teme had disappeared off in a puff of smoke 5 min. after Sakura-chan left.

"Alright Naruto, it's time to put, Plan A: Get Sasuke and Sakura Together, into action. But, first, we need to find out who she is engaged to." Stated Kakashi, and with that him and Naruto headed off to ease drop on the conversation that was going to take place. Both thinking _"Sasuke you better tell Sakura-chan your feelings soon or you may lose her forever!"_

_On the path to the Hokage's Tower_

(Sakura's Pov.)

Sakura walked down the street towards the Hokage's tower, the whole time in a daze of what had just happened._ "I'm engaged?...To who?...I don't want to just marry anyone!...I want to marry the man I love!...Sasuke!" _her thoughts were just so jumbled. They were causing her so much pain and stress that she could not hold the tears in any longer.

She sat on the bench just outside of the Hokage's tower, the whole while letting her tears fall freely. She sat there for what seemed like hours, only min. in reality though, crying trying to figure out a way to get out of her so called 'Engagement.' "Oh, Sasuke-kun, I've tried to ignore you hoping the feelings I have for you would just go away, but they just won't. So what am I going to do to get out of this engagement." She stated out loud.

Suddenly she stood up. _"I've got it, my parents can't legalize an engagement without Lady Tsunade approving it! She knows how I feel about Sasuke, so there is no way she'd make me marry someone else!" _she thought happily. With that new thought in mind she whipped her tears and headed to Lady Tsunade's office.

_In an alley right next to the Hokage's Tower_

(Sasuke's Pov.)

Sasuke had just appeared in the alley next to the Hokage's tower when he saw Sakura break down and start to cry. He had wanted to go over to tell her that he loved her and that no other man would claim her except for him, but when she had said his name he froze because he thought she had spotted him.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he figured she had been talking to herself. The sentence she spoke after however made him smirk, that arrogant smirk of his when he knows he has claimed something as his own. As she walked into the tower one thought crossed his mind _"Just wait a little longer Sakura, for you will be mine!"_ and with that thought he followed after her so he could hear what was about to be said.

(Naruto's and Kakashi's Pov.)

They had just arrived and positioned themselves next to Lady Tsunade's window. Naruto, however, had almost given them away, when he started to shout, "WHY THE HELL IS NEJI, KIBA, SHIKAMAROU, AND LEE HERE!" Of course, Kakashi had hit him over the head to make him shut up. Just then the door had opened revealing Sakura, who walked into the room and took a seat between both her parents.

(Sakura's Pov.)

As Sakura entered the office she took notice of all the people there. _"Why is Neji, Kiba, Shikamarou, and Lee here?"_ she thought as she took a seat between her parents.

The first one to speak was Lady Tsunade. "Hello Sakura, I'm sure you know the reason you are here, let me go ahead and explain to you what your father has proposed. There will be a competition held here in the Leaf starting tomorrow. The Leaf has chosen four of its strongest ninja, the one who wins the competition will have your hand in marriage. The other villages have not responded except for one, which is the Sound village. They will be sending one of its members here for the competition. Do you understand Sakura?"

"Yes, but why?" asked Sakura. She felt as if her heart was breaking, she couldn't believe that Tsunade was doing this to her.

"Sakura, you have surpassed me, you are a beautiful woman that many men want to claim as their own. So this is the only way to make sure that the man that does claim you is the most worthy." replied Tsunade.

"But what if I refuse?" asked Sakura. She felt angry, she felt as if her friends and family thought nothing of her. Why would they not let her choose her own fate?

"It won't matter because I approve of this. This is the only way you can be happy again Sakura, so please forgive me." and with that Tsunade dismissed her and her parents.

On the way home all Sakura could think was _"Tsunade, why did you do this!?"_ and with that she let the tears flow freely. Tomorrow was going to be hell, not only would her fate of who she was supposed to be with the rest of her life be decided tomorrow, she also had to be there dressed like a princess, as a prize, such as an object, to be won.

_Back at the Hokage's Tower_

Tsunade sighed, Sasuke had just left. Which meant the rest of the meeting could continue.

"Naruto. Kakashi. I know you two are out there. Come in, I have something I would like to discuss with you." She called towards the open window. Not long after she had Naruto, Kakashi, Neji, Kiba, Shikamarou, and Lee all seated in front of her.

"Alright, let's begin, I'm sure you and Naruto heard everything from before, am I correct?" she asked Kakashi. He only nodded. "Ok to be clear, the only reason this competition is going on is to get Sasuke Uchiha to admit his feelings for Sakura Haruno, do I make myself clear?" everyone except Naruto and Kakashi replied "Yes, Lady Tsunade."

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Naruto shouted.

"I have already talked to the other four here they will participate in the competition but will lose purposefully to Sasuke who is going to be the ninja from the Sound village. The only problem is that a Sound shinobi is actually coming, we need you two to kidnap him and take his Sound gear, that way the two of you can convince Sasuke to pose as the Sound ninja, of course without letting him know about the rest of the plan, understand?"-Tsunade

The two replied "Yes, understood."

"Alright everyone is dismissed. We will see how this all turns out tomorrow, because tomorrow is April 18th. It is the last day he has to admit his feels for her or he will never have her."

With that everyone left. Lady Tsunade sighed _"Please forgive me Sakura, I only did this to make you happy, hopefully you will be if everything goes as planned." _thought Tsunade.

_The Uchiha Compound_

(Sasuke's Pov.)

Sasuke sat in the darkness of his room thinking. _"Why the hell hadn't the village chosen him to fight in the competition?" "There has to be another way to enter." "I won't let anyone else have her!"_ his thoughts kept repeating themselves over and over.

**Inner Sasuke: "So you do love her."**

"_Why the hell are you here again?"_

"**I'm here to help of course."**

"_Hn."_

"**Don't 'Hn' me! You know you can't live without her!"**

"…_."_

"**I know you don't want another man 'touching' her, or seeing what was under that skimpy uniform she wore…or.."**

"_Stop that! Treat the woman I love with a little respect! Grrrr!...oh shit."_

"**AHAHAHAH! Gotcha ya! You finally admit that you love her!"**

"…_..Grrr…Fine! I do love her! Happy?"_

"**No not yet, now all you have to do is tell her."**

"…_.I can't…"_

"**You already heard that she still has feelings for you. Why can't you just tell her?"**

"…_I don't know how…"_

"**Don't know how?...Just tell her how you feel…."**

Sasuke was brought out of his inner rant when he heard someone banging on his door. With a grunt he got up to see who it was. Just as he reached for the door Naruto and Kakashi rushed in.

"What the hell do you two want?" asked Sasuke.

"We figured out a way to keep Sakura from marrying either Neji, Kiba, Shikamarou, or Lee." stated Kakashi.

"YEAH WE DID! WE SAW THAT SOUND SHINOBI WALKING INTO THE VILLAGE SO WE KIDNAPED HIM AND TOOK HIS SOUND GEAR! NOW ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS PRETEND TO BE THE SOUND NIN AND PARTICIPATE IN THE COMPETITION TO WIN SAKURA-CHAN!" shouted Naruto.

"_That's not a bad idea…" _thought Sasuke.

"Fine, I'll do it…." stated Sasuke. With that both Naruto and Kakashi left both thinking _"Wow that was easier than I thought." _

"_I'll win and claim you my cherry blossom, you just wait, and when I do I'll tell you how I feel."_ thought Sasuke as he prepared for tomorrow.

**Chapter 3: Complete. **

**Please read and review. Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4 Fight Begins

**Chapter 4: Fight Begins **

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews! **

_Sakura's House_

(Sakura's Pov.)

Sakura had been awoken early that morning by her mother, who had rushed her out of the house to the village's spa. She had been there for three hours already and there was only two hours left before the competition was supposed to start at twelve noon. The first 30 min. she was there she received a much needed massage, which was followed by a manicure and pedicure. Her nails had been painted black and pink by her mother's request, which caused her to wonder why. The next hour consisted of her hair and makeup, which consisted of pink eye shadow with sparkly, black eyeliner, and a reddish, pink lipstick. Her hair had been curled beautifully and put up in an exquisite bun with chop sticks that had a sakura blossom charm on it. Needless to say she thought she looked beautiful. The last hour had been the worst… her mother had dragged her to one of the Leaf's most expensive dress stores…. and did not let her pick out a single dress. They had waited 30 min. for the sales person to look for a dress her mother had ordered in the back, along with a pair of expensive black, strappy heels. The owner returned with a beautiful dress.

"_This dress is so beautiful, I wonder what people will say when they see this? I wish Sasuke could see me in it."_ She thought a little depressed. The dress was short in the front and long in the back with long draping sleeves that came off the shoulders. It was black and pink with a red dragon coming up the front. The only thing missing was a necklace and earrings.

As she walked out of the dressing room, her mother grabbed her to examine every inch to make sure the dress was suitable. "Mom, what about a necklace and earrings" she asked.

"A letter was sent to all the young men competing that stated, when they win they must present you with jewelry with their clan insignia on it." Her mother stated. Sakura did not have much time to think it over because her mother dragged her out the door saying something of being late.

(Sasuke's Pov.)

Sasuke had been awake since 8 that morning warming up for the competition. As he walked back into his house and saw that he only had 30 min. left, he went to the pile of clothes that he was to wear. The disguise consisted of a black t-shirt, black pants, black sandals, and a black cloak with a hood that he would wear to hide his appearance.

With that he got ready to leave making sure he had all his weapons in check as well as the necklace and matching earrings with the Uchiha insignia on it. "_You will soon belong to me Sakura."_ He thought before he left in a puff of smoke.

_At the competition cite_

(Sasuke Pov.)

When Sasuke arrived at the competitors meeting place he saw that he was the last one to arrive. Everyone looked at one another uneasily. Just when they thought that the silence was going to last forever, Sakura's father walked in. "I am so glad that all of you young men want to marry my daughter and admit your feelings for her." He said. "Please follow me this way to the arena for your introductions.", and with that they all followed him along the dark corridor.

When they emerged they were greeted by all of their team mates, teachers, and Hokage. As Sakura's father stepped up to give the introductions a door that lead to the main seating area opened. Everyone turned to see who had caused the silence that filled the arena. What Sasuke saw almost made his heart stopped, there stood Sakura in all her beauty, and she was breath taking.

**Inner Sasuke: Damn! She looks Sexy!**

…_..Yes…She does…._

**I know you can't wait to have her anyway you want her…..*sly pervert grin***

…_..yes…but I will not disrespect her unless she allows me…I love her too much _

He was brought out of his thoughts when Sakura's a father started the introductions, apparently he had finished and was now about to introduce him. He had never gotten around to asking Kakashi or Naruto what the sound nin's name was.

"And last I would like to introduce a shinobi from the Sound Village, he goes by the name…..uhmm I'm afraid his name is not listed…young man what is your name?" he asked. All Sasuke said was "Hn."

"Uhmm..very well then lets continue… the first round will be Kiba and Lee…followed by Neji and Shikamaru… and whoever wins from this village will go up against the shinobi from the Sound and that will determine our winner. First match will start in 10 min. please prepare." With that Sakura's father finished his speech. "_So now all I have to do is wait." _thought Sasuke.

_First fight_

(Normal Pov.)

The fight between Kiba and Lee had been going on for about 30 min. now and they were both pretty tired. They were almost completely out of energy as well as chakra. So they had resorted to shuriken. With one last try both of them had run at each other readying the final punch. When they met in the middle they hit each other effectively knocking the other out right at the same time. Causing a tie which meant neither of them would be competing any further.

_Second fight_

(Normal Pov.)

The fight between Neji and Shikamaru had been better, since both of them were extremely smart. They had started off with little chakra use, but half way through when they saw they were not getting anywhere they upped it a notch. Near the end when Neji was using his Bakugan he was able to catch Shikamaru off guard and knock him out by kicking him into a nearby wall, allowing Neji to win.

"The winner is Neji,… he will now go up against the Shinobi from the Sound… good luck to the both of you!"

(Sasuke's Pov.)

All Sasuke could do was smirk, he would be damned if he'd lose to a Hyuga.

"_I will win!"_ was his last thought before Neji started charging at him with a shuriken.

_To be continued…_

**I'm sorry, I am not very good with fight scenes. But I hope over all its ok. **

**Please read and review. Thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5 Fight EndsIdentified

**Chapter 5: Identified**

**Hello! Sorry it is kind of late with this chapter. I have been very busy with school and the like. **

_The fight between Neji and Sasuke_

Sasuke had just barely missed a punch to the face. He was slightly exhausted. The fight with Neji had proven to be more than he had expected. The fighting area was basically destroyed.

As he looked over to Neji he saw a smirk come across his face. _I'll wipe that stupid smirk off his face_ though Sasuke. As he charged toward Neji, he flipped and landed right behind him with a shuriken. "Now I have you." Stated Sasuke. Just as he was about to end the fight Neji spoke, "I will keep her all to myself."

Infuriated Sasuke prepared his chikadorie, and with a final strike knocked Neji unconscious.

"The winner is the Sound shinobi!" yelled Sakura's father. "Congratulations, you may present my daughter with your clan insignia."

All Sasuke could do was smirk, he finally had her as his. As he looked up to see her sitting there beautifully, his smirk widened. He calmly made his way to her. He decided he would not quite remove the hood just yet. As he pulled out a midnight colored box, he could hear her gasp. He gently laid it in her hands, softly grazing his fingers with her own as his hand retreated.

Just as she was about to open the box a loud explosion was heard. Everyone turned and looked to see twelve Sound ANBU, the leader walked forward to Tsunade and spoke "Lady Tsunade we are ANBU from the Sound Village, we have been sent to capture an S class criminal, who was spotted in this region wearing a black cloak." "Fine, but do not interrupt any of the citizen's lives understood?" Stated Tsunade. "yes, Hey that's him over there!" The ANBU turned toward Sasuke ready to take him down. _"Shit"_ was the only thought he had before he turned and grabbed Sakura.

He grabbed her close and gave her a passionate kiss, before dashing out of the fighting area and into the woods, surrounding the Leaf.

_Sakura's POV._

Sakura was stunned; she had never been kissed in such a manor before. The kiss was rough yet gentle, and stated that she was claimed as well as wanted. She shook her head trying to clear her thoughts when she felt the box in her hands. As she opened it she gasped. There nestled nicely in rose petals was a necklace and a pair of earrings. The thing that had shocked her the most was the fact that it had the Uchiha symbol on it.

Tears started to leak from her eyes as she finally realized who it was that had been fighting for her hand. She couldn't believe that he actually cared and loved her. She quickly put on the necklace and matching earrings. Then without wasting anytime took off after the others. It didn't take her long to catch up with them.

When she was close enough she hid herself in a tree and listened.

_Sasuke's POV. _

He had ran and been corned meaning the only thing left to do was fight. He had tried to reason with them and explain that he was not the criminal, but they wouldn't listen.

"I have told you already that you have the wrong man, but since you won't listen I guess I have no choice except to fight, and I will win, because I have a woman that I need to get back too." And with that statement he gathered mostly all of the chakra he had left and performed a huge attack. The attack had caused a blinding light to appear, making them all have to shield their eyes.

When Sasuke looked up all the ANBU had been knocked unconscious. He was breathing heavily from the amount of chakra he used when he heard a limb snap causing him to be on guard again.

_Sakura's Pov. _

Sakura couldn't believe the amount of power that Sasuke had just used. But his speech had touched her the most. She quickly jumped off the tree branch and gracefully landed in front of Sasuke. In one swift motion she removed his hood and locked her lips with his. She felt him go ridged but then relax when he realized who it was. In short order Sakura had formed hand signs and disappeared with Sasuke in a swirl of cherry blossoms.

_Sasuke and Sakura Pov._

They reappeared near a lack that was surrounded by cherry blossom trees. The moon was full above them indicating that it was thirty min. to midnight. As they pulled apart, they both locked eyes and smiled. "Sakura I have something that I need to tell and ask you." Stated Sasuke. All Sakura could do was nod her head for Sasuke to finish.

Sasuke got down on one knee and pulled out another black box, this one however much smaller.  
"Sakura I love you, I always have, will you please marry me and be my wife for eternity?" asked Sasuke. "Yes!" screamed Sakura as she started to kiss him again. As he put the ring on her finger she was able to see it clearly. It a diamond in the shape of a cherry blossom surrounded by a dragon. The ring was beautiful.

As she stared at the ring she noticed that Sasuke was losing consciousness. "No Sasuke, just wait I'll get you to the hospital just wait!"

Sorry it's kind of short, but I thought I should try and update a little. Hope you like it.


	6. Chapter 6: LoveEpilogue

**I am sooooo sorry that this chapter is sooo late….I have had a lot on my plate lately so I will try and finish it. This chapter will consist of the epilogue too.**

Chapter 6: Love/Epilogue

Sasuke was awoken with the smell of cherry blossoms and the feeling of a warm body beside him. As he began to regain consciousness, he noticed a figure with pink hair lying beside him on the hospital bed.

"….Sakura…." he whispered as he realized it was her the woman he had fought for, to have her hand in marriage.

Sakura soon after, started shifting on the bed and her left hand fell on his chest. At the sight of the ring, placed on her ring finger, Sasuke's hearted started to beat wildly and his breathing came more in huffs. At the sight of the ring Sasuke had started to remember that he confessed and she had said yes.

In one swift movement he bent down and gave her a light kiss on the lips. As he started to move away he saw her yawn cutely and opened her eyes as a tired smile graced her lips. When she saw that he was awake she jumped off the bed and started checking his vitals to make sure that he was ok.

"Sasuke…are you feeling ok? You made me worry so much when you passed out in front of me!...Your vitals seem to be where they need to be.." Sakura had started rambling and rambling. So Sasuke leaned over and pulled her back into his chest, which he received a squeak for his actions. He could do nothing but smirk at the blush that stained her cheeks. He loved this woman so much and he hated that it took this long to finally tell her.

"…I Love You Sakura Hurano…" Sasuke had been dying to tell her that again since his confession. As he looked at Sakura he noticed that tears started to form in her eyes and that she was smiling so brightly at him. He took that moment to kiss her, not just any kiss but a deep and passionate kiss of all the feelings he had for her.

They soon had to part because a knock was heard at the door. As Sakura got up and went to answer it Sasuke soon saw that she had changed out of her dress and was wearing an extremely short, tight, and very low cut nurse outfit. He just stared he couldn't believe she was walking around in that type of outfit with all the male patients in the hospital.

When he finally looked away from the outfit he noticed a male shinobi standing in front of Sakura. He kept looking her up and down. Sasuke growled under his breath when he noticed the male stare at her cleavage to long. Then he noticed the man reach down to grab her rear when she turned to pick up a chart.

In one swift motion Sasuke had appeared between Sakura and the shinobi. He punched him so hard he flew through the wall and into road below. As he turned to Sakura he noticed that she was trying to stifle giggles. Sasuke scowled at this, "What is so funny, that man just tried to sexually assault you!"

Sakura walked closer to him and wrapped her arms around him resting her head in his chest. "I was just about to do the same thing when you beat me to the 'punch' literally." She said. "I hate that guy he keeps coming around and trying to ask me out, even though I tell him every time that I am taken." At that last sentence Sasuke froze. He was going to find that punk and beat the living shit out of him.

As Sasuke moved back her hair, form her face, he noticed the Uchiha symbol earrings she wore as well as the necklace she still had on. He kissed her forehead tenderly. "I see you kept the jewelry on." Sakura blushed " Yes, I did because I wanted everyone to know who my fiancé is."

With that she moved to go pick up the charts that she had dropped a little while ago. As she bent down Sasuke remembered that uniform was way too short. In a flash Sasuke had Sakura standing straight up with his white shirt draped over her, which came down to her knees, and had picked up all the charts.

"You cannot wear that uniform in front of anyone else except me it is way too short!" Sasuke exclaimed. Sakura giggled "I think I can arrange that" she said half seductively.

Sasuke just smirked and picked her laying her on the hospital bed beside him as they drifted off into another sleep session.

_Watcher's from the roof top next door to Sasuke's hospital room_

Lady Tsunade and Sakura's father stood watching as the two love birds slept on.

"Well he confessed before midnight….I do believe you have a wedding to start preparing for." Lady Tsunade stated with a grin on her face.

"Yes, it would seem like that my little girl has finally had her heart completely stolen" her father said with a few tears in his eyes.

"Well we better start preparing knowing these two they will want a wedding in a few months so that they won't get carried away with each other too quickly." And with that Lady Tsunade and Sakura's father headed off the flower shop to start looking.

**Epilouge: **

_10 years later_

A little boy with dark hair and emerald eyes stood on a branch in a tree hiding. He was waiting for his father to walk under so he could jump on him and scare him. As he saw his father approaching he jumped, but his father was too fast and caught the boy before he could tackle him.

"Awww dad I almost had you that time!" whined the little boy.

The father chuckled "Yes, Itachi I'd say you were very close that time my son. Now let's hurry we don't want to make your mother wait."

With that the two walked around the corner to their house. Near the door stood a beautiful woman with waist length pink hair, she smiled at she saw her husband and son walking together. As she carefully descended the steps, as she was five months pregnant, she gracefully walked to her husband.

"Sasuke-Kun, I'm so glad your back how was the mission, we missed you!" and with that she hugged and kissed him long and hard.

"It was fine Sakura, I missed you and Itachi too." Sasuke picked up the said boy and took Sakura by the hand and led them into the house.

_Later that night_

Sasuke had just finished tucking his son into bed when he made his way to his and Sakura's room. As he walked in he noticed that she was standing on the balcony looking at the moon and stars. Sasuke walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her while kissing her neck.

"I missed you and our new family while I was gone." Sasuke said has he placed a hand on Sakura's swollen belly.

"I love you Sasuke, and I have something to tell you… You know how Lady Tsunade thought it was one baby well turns out that I am going to have twins." Sakura said.

Sasuke's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe it his family was getting bigger. In one swift motion he spun Sakura around and kissed her passionately. When they parted he smiled and said "Sakura thank you for giving me a family, and I am happy that we will soon have to more Uchiha's running around."

With that they both said "I love you" as they continued to stare off into the night as a happy and loving family.

**The End**

**Thanks for reading. I hope it turned out ok. **


End file.
